Squinty Sleepover
by GretaPrewett
Summary: What happens when all the Squints and their FBI agent decide to spend a night having fun? Fluff, silliness, surprises and bonding ensues...I said bonding not bondage...! BB HA and lots of unexpected weirdness...
1. Favorite Allies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones because my name is not Fox. Okaaaay. I never thought I'd ever have to type that... **

**AN:Ok, since "The Friend That Wasn't" is kinda angsty I really couldn't resist, so I have to warn you. This story is very, very silly** **will become very sexy (so the rating may go up for later chapters) and the plot is weird at the very least. If you're looking something light and funny, well this is it, so on with the mindless show.**

* * *

"I have no recollection of ever agreeing with this, Ange." Dr. Temperance Brennan stood in her living room, regarding her best friend, as said friend dropped a small duffel bag next to the couch.

"Of course you did, sweetie. Remember? I asked you last night if you were going out Saturday night, you said no and I told you I'd drop by to keep you company."

"I really don't remember that," the anthropologist replied, shaking her head in acceptance nonetheless. She didn't mind having her best friend over really. It felt nice to have someone caring whether she was alone or not, and she loved Angela for that, even though lately her friend had been focused on Jack Hodgins and the quest for the mysterious husband.

"It doesn't matter." The artist waved it off with a smile. "Besides you were reading some reports at the time. I doubt you paid any attention to any of us".

"Any of us? Who else was there?"

Angela winced at the question and smiled in what appeared to be an appeasing manner. "Well…Jack came in and asked what we were planning, and I said we'd stay in and watch a movie or two in you new TV so he asked if he'd be welcome. Tell me you remember agreeing to that at least?"

Temperance's eyes widened incredulously. "I did?"

"Yeah. We said we'd make a night out of it." Angela smiled apologetically.

"Angela, I'm not sure how I fit in the equation. You and Hodgins…"

The artist looked away before replying. "Yes…uhm…that's how Zach came into the picture?"

"Zach?" Temperance's mind had seemingly stopped processing the information now given to her.

"It's okay, Bren. Really. We can sit on the couch and the boys on the floor. It will be nice. Unless we're not welcome." Angela's smile dropped off her face at the last words.

Temperance looked at her smiling slightly. "That's ridiculous, Ange. Anyway, what's with the duffel bag?" she asked moving over to sit on the couch and dragging a smiling Angela long.

"Well," her friend paused, looking at Temperance mischievously. "I thought we could make a sleepover out of this."

Temperance's eyes widened even more. "We're not sixteen, Ange," she retorted now laughing nervously. Where would all of them sleep?

"No, we're not. At least not age-wise, but think about it, Bren. It will be so much fun. We can just forget about being squints for a night and just be ourselves. Just friends having fun."

The smile on Brennan's lips was now genuine. "Yes, I guess it will be," she replied, thinking of how Booth once told her that they were a kind of family. At that she started, feeling slightly guilty. "Shouldn't we call Booth, too?"

"Of course we can, if you want to," Angela replied with a small grin. "We're all a team right?"

Yes, they were, but even so the next question came out slightly forced. "And Cam?" She liked the pathologist, of course, but the bond she had with the rest of the team and Booth was much, much stronger than the one they had forged with Cam, only in the last year.

"Why don't we call them and see?" Angela suggested. "The boys will be here in half an hour or so. Are you sure you have enough beds for all of us?"

"Yeah. There's the king-sized bed in my room, and the guest room has another queen-sized…there's the couch. I guess if all of us are here, someone will have to sleep on the floor."

"Or, we can all sleep on the floor. That'd be like summer cap…well barring the midnight panty raids and the groping in the dark. Though we could manage _some _groping."

"Ange!" Temperance laughed as she stood. "It's not logical to sleep on the floor when we have perfectly good beds. I'll go call Booth and Cam and see what they say." She felt irrationally excited at the turn her night had taken. She had never participated in a sleep over before, especially because of her difficult teen years and the prospect of spending an evening with friends having fun now felt extremely nice.

Heading over to the phone she heard her best friend rummaging through her duffel bag. "I brought some movies, but nothing too girly. I figured the guys would whine, not to mention you."

"That's fine," she replied absently dialing Booth. He picked it up after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Booth," she greeted him casually, feeling her heartbeat going up a notch at what she was about to ask him. She wasn't sure he would sacrifice his Saturday night to the squints, as he could them, and she thought that somehow it would hurt if he rejected their invitation.

"Bones? What's up? Anything new on the case?"

"It's Saturday, Booth. I'm home," she cringed at the sarcasm in her voice, knowing what was coming next. She had set her self up for that one.

"Gee, I forgot I was talking to the one person that _never_ works on Saturdays," came his teasing reply.

Sighing in exasperation she smiled and replied nonetheless. "Okay, fine. I'm not calling you about the case." She paused and took a deep breath. "Apparently Angela invited herself over yesterday, and I agreed."

"Apparently?"

"Yes, I wasn't paying much attention. The point is…well, have you got plans for tonight?"

"It's nine thirty, Bones. If I had plans I would already be out. As it is, you called my home number." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I just called to ask you if you wanted to come over, too. Angela arranged a …sleepover and Hodgins and Zach are on their way over so…"

His laughter echoed through the receiver. "So all you squints are getting together? Nice! It will be just like Science Camp."

"We'll watch movies, Booth. Now do you want to come or not?" she asked angrily, nevertheless holding her breath while she waited for his reply.

A couple of seconds went by before he finally gave it. "Sure. I'll be over in fifteen."

She smiled at his easy tone, said goodbye and disconnected. She wasn't exactly sure why she was even more excited now but she accepted it anyway. Picking up her cell phone she dialed Cam's number and waited.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Cam?"

"Dr. Brennan. Is there anything wrong?" the pathologist asked, concern evident in her voice. She probably thought there was a new case or an emergency in the lab.

"No, nothing. I was just wondering, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Plans. Uhm, no I suppose not. I was going to dinner with a colleague and he cancelled last minute."

Brennan fought a wince but plunged on bravely. She still felt slightly uncomfortable about inviting Cam. "We're all getting together at my house after Angela's urging, which I had no idea of until a few minutes ago so…"

"Is there a plan for the evening or just hanging out in general." Cam's reply sounded somewhat amazed and certainly curious.

"No plan. Hodgins, Zach and Booth are on their way. Angela's idea was that we'd all sleep here afterwards."

"Like a slumber party?" The question was accompanied by a slight chuckle and Temperance found herself smiling in return.

"Yes, like that. It's supposed to be fun."

"I'm sure it will be. Okay, give me half an hour and I'll be there."

After giving her address to Cam, Temperance hung up still smiling. It wasn't so bad after all. Now she only had to make sure they'd have everything they needed.

* * *

**AN2: Heh, so...? Whatcha think?** **Btw, next up: Everyone else's sleepwear, movie time...and later...there might be a game of T or D...**


	2. All Around

**So, here's part 2 of the Sleepover...I hope it doesn't disappoint. Yes, there's not much action in it, but it was fun to write, so maybe it's fun to read too. Remember, this is completely light, fluffy and purposeless so...yeah...on with the show. Enjoy...or not...lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Fox does and...yeah I can't come up with something witty here.**

* * *

Stepping to the living room, Temperance spied several DVD cases on the table, but neither Angela, nor her duffel bag were anywhere in sight. She walked over and picked one of the cases up, wondering what Angela had picked, when she was startled when an arm coming around her shoulders.

"So what do you think, sweetie? I bought it just yesterday, especially for tonight." Angela was sporting her broadest grin and a pair of outrageously short black boxers with a matching camisole.

Laughing Temperance nudged her friend playfully. "We are expecting men here, Ange."

"Exactly. That's why I bought you one, too. It's in a bag on your bed when you want to change."

Rolling her eyes the anthropologist watched her friend plopping down on the couch. "I don't think I have anything to drink besides wine and beer."

"Comes sit down, Bren. Wine and beer is fine as long as there are enough bottles," Angela said, before patting the couch next to her. "Let's pretend we're teenagers and start the girl talk."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Temperance asked, sitting down and mirroring Angela's position, crossing her legs Indian style.

"What else? Men! Let's make it boys, since tonight's theme is a sleepover." They both laughed at that and proceeded gossiping –Temperance had never indulged but it really felt good to call it that- on several ex-boyfriends. In Angela's case, the stories seemed endless and the information -especially on her current boyfriend- sometimes too much, but Brennan found herself laughing more and more as minutes went by. She had just started relaxing when there was a knock on the door.

She rushed over still laughing after a quip Angela had made and opened the door to find a shy-looking Zach and a somewhat apprehensive looking Hodgins standing there. "Hey," she greeted them with a smile. "Come on in."

They stepped in hesitantly, looking around the place curiously and she let them a few moments before she ushered them into the living room.

"Hey, boys!" Angela greeted in turn from her place on the couch, as Hodgins smiled and walked over for a kiss while Zach waved feebly.

"Uhm, Thanks for having us Dr. Brennan," the younger man mumbled and Temperance found that tonight she didn't particularly like the formality. When Hodgins opened his mouth, probably to second Zach's sentiment, she held a palm up to stop him.

"Okay, we have to lay some ground rules here." Both men looked at her apprehensively. "Tonight we're not working on a case, or talking about it in any way. Hence, you're Jack, you're Zach and I'm Temperance," she said, pointing at each man and then herself. The smiles she got in return confirmed her idea as a good one. "Besides, colleagues, we're friends, correct? Therefore I see no reason for the formality, especially tonight."

"You go, sweetie!" Angela looked gleeful from her seat.

"Sounds good to me…Temperance," Hodgins tried it out and smiled bigger.

"Zach?" she asked her former grad-student, who had been silently watching the exchange.

"I'm not sure I can manage the transition as easily as Hodgins but I will try."

"That's all I ask, Zach." She smiled in encouragement and asked the men what they wanted to drink, after telling them where to put their overnight bags.

"Boys, go and change into whatever you sleep in, before you sit down." Angela's voice drifted to the kitchen where Temperance was getting the drinks. A few low grumbles and stutters followed, and she pointed to Jack the bathroom when he asked about it.

As she placed two bottles and several glasses of wine on the coffee table a knock sounded and the nervousness that had abandoned her, returned with a vengeance. Straightening up she walked to the front door and opened it only to face a stack of pizza boxes.

In a second the boxes lowered, revealing the grinning face of her partner. "Hey, Bones!" Booth said cheerily, walking into the apartment and placing the boxes on the kitchen counter. "Where's everybody?" He dropped his bag on a chair and opened the fridge slowly to get a beer.

"Well, aren't you familiar with the place?" Angela's voice interrupted the answer Temperance had ready and made Booth whirl around and then grin.

"Nice outfit!" he teased the artist and twisted the lid off the bottle.

"Can't wait to see yours, handsome." She threw a flirty smile at him, as Hodgins appeared in the room clad in a pair of comfortable-looking sweatpants and a T-shirt which when Brennan read the front of, burst out laughing.

Hodgins grinned cheekily. "Like it?"

Temperance watched as Booth finally looked at the shirt when the entomologist twisted his way. Her partner started laughing as well, and she couldn't help but join in once again. "_Angela's Love Bug_? Talk about whipped, Hodgins!" Booth managed, after catching his breath.

"It takes a man secure in his masculinity to say so, but yeah I am." Hodgins replied cockily and Booth just shook his head chuckling.

"You just wish you were whipped as well, Booth. One way or another." Angela commented and had Hodgins being the one who was the one laughing now.

"Okay, okay. Let's all go to the living room." Temperance finally managed to get in, after watching the banter between her friends. It was true she didn't feel extremely comfortable with everyone around, and was slightly wary of all of them together. She felt like she had to be alert to prevent a argument, but she knew that even though they teased each other, everyone in her house at the moment would never get in a serious fight with another.

Walking towards the couch, she spied Angela perched on a corner while Hodgins stood next to her and shrugged. Crouching down she sat on the floor, leaning against one of her armchairs. It really felt better down there. She felt something moving behind her and turned to see Booth lying on the armchair she was leaning against, his legs dangling over the armrest, with his beer in hand.

"I didn't think you'd come," she stated bluntly, noticing Angela and Hodgins having a whispered conversation just a few feet away.

"Why not, Bones? This isn't such a bad idea."

"I hope we all feel that way tomorrow as well." She smirked at him. He opened his mouth to reply but his eyes shot up at something over her head and she turned to see what caught his attention.

There standing in the doorway was Zach Addy wearing something she never thought he'd wear. A tight, black t-shirt covered his torso and black sweatpants hung low on his hips. The strangest part was the t-shirt once more. In huge letters the phrase '_I'm in love with you_' was emblazoned in red, and just below it in a very smaller font there was the specification '_Until I fuck you'_. She along with every one else in the room gaped at the young doctor. Not only did he look a lot older in those clothes, but also the t-shirt was just…not exactly Zach.

"What?" he asked them a little self-consciously.

"Zach, I seriously think I've underestimated you." Hodgins said with a grin and waved Zach over to the empty seat on the couch next to him.

"Okay, now we need to get Booth to change into whatever he sleeps in –hopefully nothing- and wait for Cam." Angela threw a cheeky smile at the FBI agent's direction and he just rolled her eyes at her.

"I'll change later."

"No, it's a sleepover and we're all wearing our sleepwear and you will as well. It's a rule?"

"Who says? Bones isn't wearing pjs!" Booth exclaimed.

"No, she's not but she'll change as soon as Cam gets here." The determined tone in Angela's voice made Temperance open her mouth in protest. "You will!" the artist insisted, before their hostess could say another word and Booth snickered, getting up and crossing the apartment towards Bones' room.

A hesitant knock echoed and after a few minutes Temperance walked back in the room with Cam in tow.

"You never cease to surprise me, people," the pathologist said, shaking her head at everyone's attire. Temperance watched as Cam's eyes strayed beyond everyone and she turned to find Booth standing there with a similar outfit to Zach's.

However, in her mind, watching Booth standing there in similar clothes was very different from watching her former grad-student. Yes, he was her best friend, but she could really understand what women saw in him. Feeling a tingle spreading over her limbs and towards the center of her body, she carefully averted her eyes from him, only allowing a few seconds of indulgence. It was enough. These feelings had to stay hidden, especially tonight…it didn't help that he strutted around the room, with his muscles flexing under his wife beater though. Damn man!

"Hey Cam!" he said walking to his previous place on the armchair and stretching down on it so that a sliver of skin showed, where his shirt rode up over his midsection. "I really never thought I'd find myself here, you know." He commented casually.

Angela stuck her tongue at him as he smiled easily back, and then the artist turned to Cam, relaying the rules once more. The latter turned with a shake of the head and walked towards the bathroom to change.

"I'm still calling you Bones, you know."

"And, I'm not calling you by your first name either," Temperance replied rolling her eyes, and situating herself, on the floor, her back leaning towards his armchair. It somehow felt that she couldn't call Booth, Seeley. It was too…personal, and even though they were partners, she somehow felt that to call him by his first name would mean something else entirely. Shrugging her thoughts out of her mind, she settled back.

The minute Cam returned in a pair of shorts –thankfully longer than Angela's and a matching T-shirt, they all set out to picking a movie.

"Feeling extremely kind, I picked several movies so even if one of us has already seen one, we can agree on another one, okay?" Everybody nodded at Angela's suggestion and she mirrored the gestured as she moved on. "And will you all please keep in mind that whatever we watch is purely fictional? It's _not_ reality and things happen in movies that don't usually happen in real life. Okay, sweetie?" She pointedly looked at Brennan and then at Zach.

Temperance just rolled her eyes. "I'll be good, Ange, I promise. I won't comment on anything that strikes me as impossible," she promised dutifully, and Zach nodded in agreement.

"Great, now that we know there won't be any interruptions, we have…_Sin City_, _The Shining_ -the old one, of course- _Ocean's Eleven_ –the new one- and last…_Love Actually_. What? Don't look at me like that, Jack. I did not want something that would make us think." She explained at Hodgins' smirk.

"And _The Shining_ is supposed to be all light and fluffy?" asked Cam with a small laugh.

"I have no idea what those films are about so I can't actually pick," Temperance interjected, happily leaving the choice to others.

"Of course, you wouldn't, Bones," Booth said behind her and tugged at a lock of her hair playfully, so she turned towards him. "Essentially, Angela picked a movie from each of the main genres. So, it's either a fantasy movie, a horror one, action and romantic comedy. What do you wanna watch?"

"I say we go for horror." Hodgins winked at Booth, grinning and nodding his head towards Angela, everyone's attention was turned elsewhere.

Shaking his head at the man, Booth smiled back and glanced down at Bones who was still looking at him absently, no doubt thinking about her choice. Pausing for a few moments he turned again towards Hodgins. "Well, The Shining _is_ a classic." The bug guy just shook his head in return which Booth chose to ignore for the time being.

Everyone else, quickly agreed and they soon were settled with the pizza in front of them watching the movie. Halfway through, Booth averted his eyes from the screen to look around him. Angela was curled on Jack's side, as he kept his arm wrapped protectively around her, while Cam had scooted from her position on the floor to lean on the armrest besides Zach's seat on the ground. Only he and Bones had stayed in the places they had started in, but he kinda wished that they hadn't.

His wish came partially true when the infamous twins made their first appearance. The moment they appeared on screen, Bones tensed and pushed her body back against the armchair he was lounging on. He looked down incredulously at the crown of her head and watched as she gripped her beer tighter.

Deciding that this wasn't something to draw the others' attention to he tugged at one of her locks again and leaned closer to her ear when she turned her head, unable to pry her eyes from the screen. "You work with decomposed skeletons all day and the sight of two little girls creeps you out?" he whispered disbelievingly.

Sharply she turned her head to him and whispered evenly, "Those little girls are much more scary than a dead body. They're…unnatural!"

He decided not to mock one of the few shows of normalcy he got from her and just smiled in reply. As the movie drew to an end, he realized his hand was still playing with her hair and made to move it but stopped. She didn't seem to mind it, or she just hadn't felt that it was there, so there was no harm in keeping it there, was there? Besides, he'd just take it back when the movie ended.

When the credits rolled, they all stayed in silence for a minute and then started stretching in their seats looking around at each other.

"Well…that was…nice," Zach offered uncertainly, making everybody laugh.

"It was entertaining in its own way I suppose," Bones agreed in turn, making Booth and Jack grin at each other.

"It's a classic," they said in unison, and Booth wondered briefly how on earth he got to be so comfortable with these people.

Looking around he could bring in mind several situations involving each of them that they had been there for him or vice versa. Even though the memories weren't always happy ones the conclusion was undeniable: Those people were his friends, and he simply couldn't do anything about it. They had crept in his heart so slowly and imperceptibly, were now part of his life and he found himself happy with that thought. He could depend on them, and they could depend on him. Grinning he suggested that they watch another film. The night was still young after all and they needed something to make them laugh. A thought crept in his mind as he looked at the top of Bones' head once more.

"Okay, what do you say we go for _Love Actually?_" he asked everyone.

"Man, I hate British accents!" Hodgins groaned in protest.

"I have four words for you: Hugh Grant and Colin Firth. British is sexy, Hodgy. Not to mention Alan Rickman's voice!" Angela replied with a cheeky grin.

"She does have a point, Jack." Cam supported the artist.

"Not you too!"

"What? I don't just read sex books!" She laughed at everyone's wide-eyed looks. "Don't ask. Inside joke."

"Okay, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Booth stood and grabbed the disc from Angela's hands, walking and replacing the last one in the player. "But ladies…you forget." He turned to grin at Hodgins once again. "Keira Knightley."

"I know her!" Zach piped in from his seat and everyone turned to look at him.

Well, wasn't this a night of surprises! Booth thought wryly. "Thank God, there's hope for you yet, doc." He shook his head and walked back to his seat.

This time, there was no tensing from Bones, just the occasional sigh or two, which made Booth grin like an idiot though he had no idea why. When the movie was over the short silence returned once more, but this time it was of a much different kind. Everyone had smiles on their faces, and somehow Booth knew that this movie had served its purpose.

"Liked it?" he asked no one in particular and replied in turn.

"It makes one think, doesn't it? Though in a good way." Zach offered, slightly smiling.

"Yeah, man. It definitely does." Jack agreed, kissing Angela's temple as she sighed happily.

"Thought it was really good, too." He looked over at Cam to see her nodding at her own statement.

"It was extraordinary," came Bones whispered opinion, and Booth stood up to retrieve the disc, knowing he had to look at her expression. She was staring off in the space in front of her, her eyes glazed over probably thinking, but what made him smile –though he tried to fight it- until his cheeks hurt was the small grin on her face. A grin speaking of memories, hopes and fears and wishes. He silently thanked Angela for her choice. Maybe Bones now could believe that not death, but love was all around her as well.

Especially his love for her.

"So, what do we do now?" Zach asked, making Booth's smile turn into a small laugh at the memory that question evoked, as he sat back down.

Angela stood and stretched, gathering the DVDs and putting them away. "Well, I don't think we're up for another one, but I for one am not sleepy and I can see nobody else is either, so since we don't have to work tomorrow…can I be naughty?"

"No!" Five voices replied at once, making the artist scoff at them.

"Oh, come on, guys. It'll be fun!"

"I'm positive my idea of fun doesn't match yours, Angela." Booth looked at her suspiciously.

In return he got a cheeky smile. "Wanna bet?"

"The man you are going to marry…well someday…is sitting right here!" Hodgins raised his arms, feigning irritation and making everyone laugh.

"Sorry, honey. I love you but I just couldn't resist." She winked saucily at Booth and laughed once more.

Clearing her throat, Cam interrupted the byplay, "Since apparently I'm the only person uncomfortable with these two, I'll be the one to break it. What did you have in mind, Angela?"

"Oh, you know…" The artist turned to look at everyone, smiling innocently. "This and that…maybe a game or two."

"What kind of game, Ange?" Temperance asked suspiciously, knowing from experience that some things Angela called games, involved extreme amounts of alcohol or public displays of nudity.

"How about Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**Weeeell? Love Actually is one of my very own favorite films and if you haven't seen it I highly recommend it...what can I say? I'm a sucker for good romantic comedies and I believe it's one of the best and can actually make you feel things. So, yeah, not much stuff happening in this one, but it was fun. Btw, I love British accents and though it may seem like it from this chapter I'm not a teenager nor on a sugar high...If you think otherwise, please do not hesitate to click on the button and tell me so...I really want to know if this is meeting your expectations.**


	3. Harmless Truths

**So, because there were a lot of people asking for this, here it is, earlier than I expected. I swear this story just writes itself!**

**Anyway I need to answer one of your questions: Bones hasn't yet changed into her PJs for a reason; it wasn't a mistake. You'll see why in the next couple of chapters. Plus I need to point out that I made a mistake. They were supposed to be having wine –all except Booth- but I slipped a sentence in the last chapter saying 'Bones grabbed her beer bottle'. As it just fitted in the situation I decided to change their drinks, so feel free to either speculate whether they're mixing it all up and will get drunk or they had beer from the beginning. LOL Btw, I feel I should warn you that there are some swear words in this chap and more in the ones to come, so if you have a problem with that…well /shrugs/**

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Fox or Hart Hanson so I don't own Bones. **

**Ok that's it…so…here it is: Enjoy the beginning of a Squinty T or D.**

* * *

"No!" The reply came loud and decisive from everyone around the artist, making her pout.

"Aw, come on guys. It'll be fun! We can get to know things about each other that normally wouldn't come up in every day conversation."

"My point exactly!" Cam exclaimed, stealing a glance at Booth. Noticing the brief movement, Temperance felt a pang of jealousy, which quickly turned into irritation.

"Look, we can play it differently so we can all be happy. We don't have to get a bottle. Only one of us each time can ask everyone else the questions and then when we all have our turn, someone else takes over."

The small wave of anger that had swept over Temperance before, had softened her resolved somewhat, and this new turn Angela brought to her idea waived her even more. "So, for instance, Zach can start by posing the question to each of us and when he's done hypothetically Cam takes over?"

"Exactly!"

"Bones, don't tell me you're even considering this!" Booth asked with a weary tone, and her irritation grew once more.

"Well, why not? Though I have played the game before, I think it would be nice to learn things about each other. Could be fun." She shrugged feigning innocence. Not quite knowing where this masochistic streak came from, Brennan somehow knew that she needed to know things about Booth and Cam's relationship that she couldn't otherwise find out. Were they over? And why did she care either way? Thinking of that while her friends continued to argue with Angela, she missed the look on the artist's face when one by one, all of them started wavering in their previous decision.

"Alright! So, who goes first?"

"Dr. Brennan?" Jack asked, picking the safest person besides Zach who had a chance at not getting boring.

"Yes, _Dr. Hodgins_?"

"Right, the rules. Temperance, wanna go first?"

"Hey, speaking of rules, why aren't you in your pjs, Bones?" Booth asked playfully, tugging at her hair again.

"Stop that! I just forgot!"

"Well, off you go!" He nudged her forward slightly.

"Oh, come on, Booth, it's okay. She can change later…unless you really want to see her in something more…comfortable." The glint in Angela's eyes told him this was a trick question, but he couldn't really pinpoint where she was going with this.

"Angela!" He settled with his usual tone of reprimand. "Fine, she can stay as she is, but it's not fair, just so you know."

"Not fair to whom, handsome? Your libido?" Angela widened her eyes and batted her eyelashes at the glare she received. "Fine, okay. I say we let Jack go first."

At everyone's nods, Hodgins rubbed his hands together sitting up straighter in the couch. "Ladies and gentlemen, you're _so_ going down."

"Yeah, yeah, just keep it PG, Hodgins. I meant…Jack." Booth corrected himself after having Angela roll her eyes at him.

"Rules say nothing about PG, G-man!" The entomologist exclaimed happily, making Booth turn and look incredulously at Angela.

"It's true, honey. Live with it. Just sit back and enjoy it."

"Oh, man…"

"What does that mean?" Zach asked, making everyone smirk at him and then at Temperance as she seconded the question.

"Zach…well, let me put it this way. Your t-shirt isn't PG." Cam offered helpfully, making the youngest member of the team glance down and then gulp in realization as he looked up at all of them.

Cam nodded in commiseration and turned to Hodgins. "Okay, off we go, people. As soon as this starts it will be over. Hopefully with as little pain as possible."

"Right. Now…Angela. Truth or dare?"

"I'm tempted to say dare to get the wheel turning but I'll go with truth."

"Good. Now, what is the best kiss you have ever given or received?"

"Easy, baby! Kat Marlow in eleventh grade, in the deserted chemistry lab." She grinned saucily as everyone gaped, except Temperance.

"A girl?" Hodgins asked incredulously, previously having expected her answer would consist on his name or another guy's.

"Yeah, it's not big deal, guys. I called it experimenting."

"Actually, I knew that." Temperance interjected, and all eyes turned on her. Cam raised her eyebrows at both women, as Booth and Hodgins stared back and forth between them.

"Damn, I need another beer," Jack exclaimed suddenly, filling the brief silence and jumping up from the couch.

"Screw beer, I need scotch," Booth muttered under his breath, nevertheless getting up and following Hodgins in the kitchen only to return a couple of minutes later to see the women laughing and Zach looking extremely confused.

"Ok, ready, now. Moving on. Zach, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You're no fun, dude." Hodgins sighed. "Anyway, what's the most explicit dream you have ever had, involving someone present?" Realizing the weirdness of a possible reply, Hodgins amended, "A woman that is present, that is."

In front of everyone's eyes Zach turned pink and then crimson, his color getting higher by the second. Stuttering he finally reply, looking at his bare feet, "Just one woman?"

The gasps that followed his question echoed in the room before a batch of laughter. "Score for Uriah! Dude, now that's what I'm talking about!" Jack literally wiped tears from his eyes; laughing so hard he had doubled over. "I'm so proud!"

"It's alright, Zach. As a male, it's anthropologically natural that you dream of personal intercourse with one or even more partners," Temperance pointed out wanting to lessen her former assistant's embarrassment, but paused when everyone turned to look at her and then behind her with raised eyebrows. "What?" she asked, turning around to face Booth, who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Bones…" he tried but then lost it, and burst out laughing, with everyone else joining in. It took her a few seconds to think back on the exact words she used, and when she did stared dumbly at him for a second before joining everyone else in laughing.

"Okay, okay. Seeing as I have the perfect opening…Temperance, truth or dare?" asked Hodgins when the laughter finally subsided, catching Brennan unaware.

She tensed in her seat knowing exactly what question was going to be posed to her if she replied truth and not wanting to answer it. On the other hand she found it would be painfully apparent to everyone what she had in mind, if she chose dare. Weighing the options in her mind, she finally let impulse take over and replied without thinking. "Dare."

Everyone grinned knowingly at her, and she casually turned to Booth to find him looking at her with a slightly darker smile. Not knowing what to make of it, she made her tone casual. "What? It's natural," she deadpanned and grinned cheekily as he smiled back at her.

"Not so cleverly executed, Temperance." Hodgins got her attention again. "And I do have a very fitting dare for you to make it up to us. Enact―"

"Hodgins!" Two warnings came swiftly from both partners.

"Will you let me finish? Enact the _tamer_ of those dreams you refused to answer whether you have had or not," the entomologist finished triumphantly, making Booth pause with his mouth open to look at Temperance curiously whether it was 'safe' or not.

The shake of her head was imperceptible, but he caught it and started protesting once more. "Come on, Jack, that's not-"

"We're all adults here, aren't we Booth? Just see it as a bit of _recreational_ fun," Angela encouraged them, grinning at their winces.

Booth rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation, knowing they were at a dead end. There was no way he could do this, no way he could do anything that had popped in Bones' more explicit dreams in front of everyone. When his partner however, stood decisively with her back on him, his eyes widened in nervousness.

"Fine," she said simply, and turned to face him. He thought she had briefly looked at Cam's direction seconds before she turned to him, and he glanced at the pathologist too, to find her with a mild expression of apprehension on her face.

Whatever he had thought of that it quickly fled his mind, when Bones ordered him to sit straight on the armchair. He did as he was told slowly, not knowing what to expect and looked up at her, waiting for further instructions only to find her looking mischievously at him.

"Sweetie, are you sure about this?" Surprisingly, Angela's voice halted them both and Temperance turned towards her friend.

"Yeah, it's really not a big deal, Ange. After all, we _are_ all adults." She directed the last comment to Booth once more, and he gulped.

Unsure of himself he chose to reply nonetheless. "Correct."

Anything else he was about to say stuck in his throat when Bones bend one knee, placing it beside his right high and mirrored the move with her other leg until she was straddling him. His thought process ground to a halt and he could do nothing but stare up at her as she sat on his lap, and leaned her face closer to his. Unconsciously his palms lifted and settled on her sides, itching to slide lower and squeeze her hips closer. In the corner of his eyes he noticed her hair falling like a curtain around them, shielding their faces from everyone else, as she bent her head closer, until their breaths mingled. Unable to tear his eyes from hers, he watched as she glanced at his lips and then felt her breath coming out in even shallower puffs against his lips.

"That's kinda cheating, you know. We can't really see what's going on." Hodgins voice rang like a shot in the silence that had reigned before, and Booth had not idea whether anything had been said before that or he had just gone temporarily deaf, by focusing on the woman in his arms.

Nevertheless, his senses returned once more and obviously so did hers, because she suddenly moved to get closer to him, no doubt intending on pecking him on the lips to get it over with. With his mind screaming for him to do something, Booth chose to do the only thing that his heart was whispering. This was not right. The place wasn't right.

Quickly bringing his hand to her cheek, he turned her head and his gently. "Not here," he whispered softly in her ear, uncaring that he had just revealed more than he should have to her. He placed a lingering kiss on her cheek and let her face go, dreading the possible consequences of the small sentence he had just uttered.

Thankfully, his eyes were met with clear blue ones full of understanding. "You're right," came her equally low reply, and his heart slammed almost painfully in his chest. The hope that those two words ignited inside him was too much for him to convey in a smile, so he tried to make her understand by leaning his forehead on hers, never prying his eyes from hers.

"Who's next, Hodgins?" Cam's impatient question made Temperance quickly break the moment and get off of Booth, to return to her seat on the floor.

"Well, the G-man still looks dazed, but I guess this is my chance. G-man, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Booth replied absently, still feeling the lingering tingles in his body from where Bones had touched him.

"Do you know where the files pertaining to the mysterious murder of Senator Williams are kept?" the entomologist asked eagerly, inciting groans from everyone in the room.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Booth rolled his eyes. "No, Hodgins, I have no idea and even if I did, the information would be considered classified."

"Damn. The timing seemed right." Jack muttered under his breath, and then swiftly recovering from his disappointment turned to Cam.

"Cam?"

"Truth, Jack. I've got nothing to hide." The pathologist regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth and just waited for the question she knew that was coming.

"Right! I'm sure right now you don't." Hodgins smiled cheekily, but then furrowed his eyebrows, throwing Booth a glance. "You don't, right?"

"_No_, I don't," Cam emphasized, rolling her eyes. "Now what's the question?"

Waving her hand impatiently Angela interrupted them. "He had his question, and I believe with Cam, we each had our turn so now…it's my turn to do the questions!" she exclaimed congenially, sweeping a twinkling gaze over all of them in return to their uncomfortable squirming.

* * *

**AN2: So? Any pointers, critiques or just plain praising or bashing? Feel free to express yourself.**

**Also: I know I said I'd update one of my stories at a time, but the muse for this visited first so "The Friend That Wasn't" got second place. Don't worry. I'll update TFTW next.**


	4. Break Me, Shake Me, Fake Me

**Double update, guys! TFTW and SS updated at the same time, and that is the reason this took a bit longer than usual. I'm sorry for the wait, but I just had to get TFTW out, too**.**I hope you understand. I'm really overwhelmed by the number of your reviews and the kind words I got for this story. I aim to please, but if I fail I need you to say it to my face. I really don't wanna disappoint any of you now, even though this is such a fun pastime for me, I really don't want to fail your expectations.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Fox does. **

**Oh! Also:**

**This is for _squint-squad_ and the e-mail hitmen you threatened me with: Know I am not afraid! HA!**

**Plus, for _Bambuskaru_ 'cause I just love it when people talk dirty! LMAO  
**

**Anyway, the party is ON because Angela has the reigns! Brace yourselves and enjoy the ride. Btw this is T 'cause the innuendo is just...weird...LOL  
**

**I should mention thing will heat up in the next chapters and this may be bumped into an M later on. Are you cool with that? Read, and you might see where it's going...**

* * *

"Aw, don't get scared, people! I promise I'll be gentle," Angela lowered her voice suggestively, sweeping a glance over all of them. 

"I'm not sure that came out as a proper reassurance," Zach muttered under his breath, while everyone else silently agreed with him.

"Hey, isn't it fun so far?" the artist asked feigning an offended pout and pointedly looking at Brennan. At the silence that met her, she just grinned wickedly. "Don't you just love trick questions? All right, now, let the games begin. Hodgy, Truth or dare?"

"I'll admit I'm scared of your devious mind, so truth. Got nothing to hide, babe."

"Spoilsport!" she teased him and then paused, her eyes rising to the ceiling in thought. "Now, have you ever faked an orgasm?"

"What? Is that even possible?" Zach's eyes widened in wonder.

"So much to teach, so little time!" Angela sing-songed, patting Zach's shoulder comfortingly. "So?" She turned back around towards her boyfriend, who looked uncomfortable, as everyone's interest settled on him.

"Okay, first of all, women do that _way _more than men do, and we only do it if we're tired or…you know…not that into it. You make a habit out of it!" Hodgins looked accusingly around the room.

"Not if the man is good at it, Jack." Cam smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you!" Temperance nodded in agreement at Cam, and turned to Hodgins. "I resent the generalization you know. But, I can empirically say that―"

"Whoa. Okay. No empirically. Don't wanna hear." Booth interrupted her, tugging at her hair once more.

"Stop that!" Temperance, turned to him once more, irritation playing over her features. "Why do you always get so uncomfortable when we're talking about sex? It's natural!" she exclaimed in exasperation and when he rolled his eyes, a teasing smile turned her lips. "Have _you _faked an orgasm, Booth?"

His eyes darted left and then right, before settling on her face once more. "What? _No!_ No! I never needed to Bones!"

"You have!" she pointed at him in triumph.

"Yeah, and you haven't?" Booth's grimace was one of irritation now.

"That's what I was about to say," she said smugly, making him mentally slap himself at falling in her trap. She turned to face everyone once more. "If the man is good at it as Cam said, women don't have to fake, but there are instances, that the timing isn't right, or the technique―"

"Beer!" Booth yelled, scrambling on his feet and heading for the kitchen once more, ignoring the laughter that echoed behind him.

"Okay, back on topic, guys. I asked whether Jack had ever faked an orgasm, not you, sweetie." Angela focused everyone back on the game when Booth returned on his seat.

Breathing in deeply, Hodgins picked up his beer. "Once," he mumbled just before taking a sip.

"What was that?" Angela asked sweetly…too sweetly.

"Once, okay? And it wasn't with you. And that's all I'm saying," he finished self-consciously.

"And thank God for that!" Zach added, making everyone laugh once more.

"Why do you fake?" Temperance asked Booth suddenly.

"What? Where did that come from?" He squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Just curious."

"I am not discussing this, and I never said I've faked."

"You didn't but it's obvious you have!" she pointed at him, grinning cheekily.

"Since when did you become an expert in people?" he grumbled irritably, making her laugh. "Besides I didn't ask you with who you've had to fake it."

"_Whom_. And it was with David and―"

"Ha! I knew he was an idiot!" he exclaimed jumping at the opportunity to bash the bastard. A second later his smile faded into a grimace. "Damn it! How did you lure me into talking about this?" He threw his hands in the air, effectively ending the conversation.

"Interesting as that was, let's move on with the questions," Angela threw Booth a very disconcerting smile and turned to Cam. "Truth or dare, Cam?"

Seeing the look on the artist's face, Cam settled for safety. "Truth."

"Excellent." Angela's grin widened. "Is Booth as good in bed as I think he is?"

The question hung in the air for a few moments, and Temperance felt a twinge in her chest, like the one she had go when she had first seen Booth holding Cam's hand in Angela's office. True, she had started this game to learn if her partner and boss's relationship still meant something, but this little piece of intimate information seemed way too much. Suddenly, she understood why Booth was uncomfortable discussing sex with her.

On the other hand, Angela seemed to have no qualms, and encouraged her boss, "It's not a really tough question, Cam," she smiled brilliantly, "well, except you don't know how good I think Booth is."

"Oh, for crying out loud, I'm sitting right here!" Hodgins raised his tone in frustration.

"I should be the one saying that, man." Booth tipped his bottle towards the entomologist, not looking very disconcerted.

With the atmosphere lighter, Cam just smirked, raising her eyebrows at Angela. "Okay, to answer you're question: Better."

"I knew it!" The artist cried out in glee, and eyed the agent saucily.

"Don't even think about it," Both Jack and Booth replied and then burst in laughter.

"Men!" Angela rolled her eyes in exasperation and turned to Zach, which made both Temperance and Booth sigh in apprehension. She had something planned for them, and glancing at each other they both felt uneasiness flooding them. "Zach, truth or dare?"

With his chest puffing out, Zach sat straighter and closed his eyes. "Dare."

"Dude, you shouldn't have said that!" Hodgins shook his head as if he had just lost a dear friend.

"Taking the easy way out isn't always good." The young doctor replied.

"In this instance, it is, doc." Booth shook his head with a smile.

"Zach…I dare you to…" Angela seemed to think her words over and then bent to whisper in the young man's ear. When his eyes widened like saucers, everyone knew that it couldn't be good.

Gulping, after a few minutes of silence, Zach stood up and hovered there uncertainly, staring no one in particular. Angela just settled deeper in her seat calmly, and grinned at him. "Oh, right! I guess you can't do it by yourself."

"If he approaches me I'm shooting him between the eyes." Booth interrupted her, making his feelings known in case Angela had _that _kind of an idea.

"Relax, handsome. Either Bren or Cam will have to just…indulge our young doctor here."

Immediately Temperance frowned at her best friend but after exchanging a glance with Cam, she sighed with a small smile. It was Zach, so it couldn't be that bad after all, whatever it was.

"Okay, I think I can do it." Zach breathed deeply once more and set his shoulders in determination.

Before anyone could blink, Zach had walked over to Temperance, and tugged her hand up. Just as she got to her feet, she felt her body being pushed backwards against the wall. With surprising dexterity, Zach pinned her hands over her head and leaned his body so that it was flush against hers, just before he kissed her. Struggling not to smile too much and wound his pride, she stayed impassive for several seconds, until just as Zach was pulling back, she opened her eyes to watch his body forcefully falling backwards.

"Yeah, yeah, very convincing." Booth's statement came slightly strained, through clenched teeth, as he returned to lounge on the armchair.

Not fighting the smile on her face, Temperance looked to Zach, who was looking rather sheepish, as he scrambled to his feet. "Sorry," he said with a small smile.

"It's okay," she laughed reassuringly, and looked over to the others, who were watching on with wonder.

"Who knew?" Angela shook her head.

"This is a night of surprises…!" Hodgins seconded the sentiment.

"And I'm sure we haven't seen all of it. Bren, sweetie?" Angela turned to Temperance with now a maniacal glint in her eyes, making the anthropologist, instantly weary. "Truth or Dare?"

Her mind working overtime, Temperance glanced around at her friends for help, still standing next to the wall. Weighing her options once again, she eyed Booth one last time, and thought that a kiss was the least of her concerns, if Angela was asking the questions. Truth meant that the answer she would have to provide would have to be nothing but honest, since among these people, she didn't stand a chance of lying. They all knew her too well. Her best friend would surely make the truth come out, and the question would be a hard one if she knew Ange at all…so…

"Dare."

"Are you insane?" was the immediate response she got from Booth, who hastily tried to cover his blunder. "I mean…Oh, never mind." He let his head fall back on the armrest.

"I'm not afraid of Ange," she smiled smugly and threw a challenging look at her best friend.

"Thankfully I'm not afraid of you either, sweetie." The look in Angela's eyes was now pure evil. "Remember the summer of 2003, Bren?"

"Yeah, Mexico. What's that got to do with anything?"

Angela stood up and started weaving her way through everyone, until she reached the CD player on the far side of the room, and then turned towards her friends in a manner that reminded everyone of a teacher about to hand a long-awaited detention to a particularly troublesome student. "Hmm, let's see. I believe it was the night before we were to return back home―"

"No! No, no, Ange! No way!" As the memory came to her –one that was buried very deep in her mind- Temperance started walking to her best friend, while everyone sat straighter in their seats, now intrigued.

"Yes, sweetie. You said you weren't afraid of me. Prove it." The artist smiled smugly, not giving in an inch, even as Temperance started whispering furious pleas in her ear. "Sorry, Bren. You have to do it…or are you afraid?" Angela spoke loudly.

"Hey, what does she have to do?" Booth was now half-sitting, half-lounging on the armchair so his head peeked over the back of it towards the women.

"Oh, now that has been a secret for a long time. You're lucky, handsome."

"Ange, I'm not doing this!" Temperance exclaimed irritably, crossing her arms in front of her.

Lowering her voice, Angela went for the kill. "If you don't do it, I'll have Booth tongue-kiss Cam in front of you…oh, plus…you'll be a _coward_," she emphasized her last word, knowing that it would tick her best friend to no end. Seeing in her eyes the reply, Angela turned once more towards the rest of the people in the room.

"Babe, what will you have her do?" Hodgins asked In turn, knowing his girlfriend could be extremely wicked.

"On a hot summer night, four years ago in Mexico, Bren did something very, very unexpected and unlike her. So, now I want her to do it again. _That_ is why she hasn't changed her _clothes_ yet." Angela stated, grinning madly, as she watched everyone's expression change. And she hadn't even verbalized the actual dare yet! Perfect!

Hodgins was just plain gaping in understanding, as did Cam, while Zach looked at the two standing women in wonder. But Booth's face was the most precious of them all, and an image Angela knew she'd cherish for a very long time. The FBI agent had paled at the mention of clothes, and blood had rushed to his cheeks as he stared up and down at Brennan's body. He was speechless and, Angela guessed, it was one of the very few times in his life that this happened. Glancing once again at Brennan, the artist bent again to whisper in her best friend's ear.

"Just think of the possibilities…and look at Booth's face! It will be priceless!" At the mischievous look on Temperance's face, Angela laughed in success. Raising her voice once more she smiled. "Once we select the song…I dare you to strip _like… you did… in Mexico_."

* * *

**Soooo...? Good enough, or should I try harder? (please say good enough, I have a sprained ankle...LOL)**

** Also, IMPORTANT P.S. IN MY PROFILE concerning chapter 5. Don't worry it will be up soon, but the song that goes with it is already selected and so perfect you have to see the lyrics (and maybe d/l it). A perfectly fitting song for what happens next and for BB in general. So, yeah, give it a try and until chap. 5 imagine the potential of it. It's worth it, believ me.  
**


	5. The Truth

**HA! Is everyone ready? **

**Have you all gone to my profile page to get the link for the lyrics to the song (or maybe downloaded it)? **

**If you have then you are most certainly for this! **

**I must admit that this chapter has been written for a couple of days now, but I didn't know whether I cut the chapter correctly or not. So..._squint-squad _as you can see the spears of the email hitmen didn't bother me (I bet you didn't think I might be masochistic, did ya?) And _ moonofmahmaticalwisdom_? I invented (not to mention tested) the tear-a-heart-out-with-a-spoon death...Ha! (Though you did freak me out a bit...LOL)**

**So, on with the show...and what a show it is...**

**BTW- Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, 'cause I'm not Fox...**

* * *

_"Like...you did...in Mexico." _

After a few moments of silence Hodgins found the opportunity to ask. "Uhm, what does that exactly entail?"

Temperance who had kept silent watch on all of them-especially Booth- until then said, while turning to look through her CDs. "Well, Jack…that night I was heavily inebriated, so I may have…uhm… " Blushing like all hell, she lowered her head even more, though she had her back turned. "As I said I was highly inebriated-"

"She was off her face and she…let's say _danced_, for a Josh Holloway look-a-like. A very drunk one at that." Tilting her head in thought for a minute, she tapped a CD case on her chin wryly. "He _did_ manage to come back to Bren's hotel room that night, though."

"Sounds terribly like a lap dance, Dr. Brennan," Cam's reverse to her last name, as well as the slightly teasing tone of voice made Temperance's resolve strengthen. She would do this. And she would prove herself not just to Cam by doing it.

"Okay, look Squint Squad, maybe a couple of beers are more than enough for _you_ to get drunk. You can't possibly be considering this, Bones." Booth sat up straight on the armchair, his voice slightly pleading. It was the first thing he had said since the dare was announced, and Temperance was satisfied to note that his voice came out a bit rough.

"Relax, Booth. In some cultures nudity isn't considered as shocking as in ours. It's perfectly natural to walk around completely naked in many African tribes," she smirked at him.

"Bones!" he almost whined. "Fine, do whatever you want. I'm out of here." He made to stand up but Temperance's next words stopped him.

"Afraid, Seeley?" The huskiness of her voice, accompanied by the heavy tinge of challenge in it, hit him like a physical blow. The use of his first name, the thing he always imagined he would hear for the first time in a more intimate setting, made the taunt even more mocking.

She raised an eyebrow at him, as she had done many times when challenging his opinion in a case, and was rewarded by the almost martial light that ignited in his eyes. He stalked to her and snatched a CD from her hands, bending his head so that his face was an inch from hers. "You're on, _Temperance,_" he threw back a look of challenge at her, before turning and walking back to his place. "Besides, I really don't think African tribe dancing, or whatever, works if you wanna strip."

"Oh, it wasn't the dancing she did that impressed me that night. In fact she was sitting the entire time." Angela interjected, having enjoyed their byplay until now. Walking over to the stereo, she snatched the disc Brennan had selected from her hands, and put it in, nodding approvingly.

"How are you going to take your clothes off, while sitting down?" Zach bluntly posed the question, clearly confused.

"Oh, don't worry. She's quite…adept at it." Angela's grin grew bigger, when her eyes met her best friends. She had never seen Brennan let loose since that night, and the smile on the anthropologist's face told her that she was determined to do so again tonight, even if she wasn't drunk.

The two friends nodded at each other and chuckling they walked to the dining table and returned with two straight-backed chairs, which they placed, in the center of the room facing each other.

Everyone turned in their seats and got comfortable, facing the place where obviously the dare would take place, and Temperance glanced down at the button down shirt she wore above her camisole, and the pair of jeans she had picked out this morning. The jeans obviously wouldn't do…too difficult to take off and tat would turn out wrong, surely. "Ange, can I go change into something more…removable?"

Her best friend just stared for a moment and then complied. "Yes. The skirt you wore that night," she pronounced decidedly, and pushed Brennan towards the bedroom.

The silence that hung in the air when Temperance left was one of excitement for some and nervousness for others. Booth was eyeing the high-backed chairs suspiciously, and then the door, considering bolting as the safest option in order to keep his sanity intact. Angela had planned this, of course, and he couldn't decide whether he hated or loved the artist for it. Just the thought of Bones stripping in a few minutes, had a certain part of him rushing to attention, a fact not exactly welcome in a room full of squints.

And when at last Bones returned in the room, now in a short, tan skirt but with the same top, his heart pounded in anticipation…Until he heard one word coming from her lips, as she pointed to the single chair in the middle of the room. "Sit."

With a gulp he realized that she was looking at him…and that he had stopped breathing.

Bones kept looking at him, the previously verbalized challenge shining in her eyes along with an expression he had never seen before. Booth watched as she and Angela went around the room turning switches on and off, until the only light in there room, was coming from a couple of lamps on the far corners of it. He squirmed in his seat thinking that this was even darker than the last time they had diner at her home.

"What's wrong, G-man?" Hodgins asked…as well as taunted just a tiny bit. At Booth's glare, he was silenced for a moment, only to lean forward and whisper, "If you don't, can I go sit instead?"

"If you move, you're dead," came Booth's answer between clenched teeth. Tensely, he turned his head to where his partner stood and his breath hitched at what he saw.

She was standing there, her weight shifted to one foot so that her other hip was tilted, and had a look in her face that had his mind reeling. Sexual expectation glinted in the blue orbs, pinning him in place. God, no matter what he felt for her, he had promised to himself that he wouldn't get stuck in a situation like this with her. He knew his resolve would crumble the minute they'd let go of the control they had on their attraction, and right now her look was doing exactly that. Even if the kiss they had almost shared had revealed too much, this time he knew he wouldn't be able to get himself together in time, when all this was over.

His mind's order to back out of their little contest and the need to see this through, hit him at the same time. The realization that everyone was watching him as well, made his body stiffen even more. He could do nothing about it, now. At least that's what he told himself was the reason that he got up and walked over to where she stood. He tried to look at her without revealing his inner plea for her to go easy on him, and rigidly he sat on one of the chairs, looking straight ahead.

"On, with the show, Bren." Angela's voice echoed from somewhere to his left, while Bones came into his line of vision as she sat on the other chair facing his.

The first slow, sensual notes of a song filled the room while he watched as Bones' lids lowered, until she was looking him through her eyelashes. God, he had imagined her like this, and in his dreams it's how she looked while he was hovering over her…moving inside her.

The moment a smooth female voice joined the melody of the song, she started moving. And his senses got lost in her. Her eyes on him, she arched her back on the chair, slightly stretching her legs, and let her head fall back, with one hand coming up to trail the column of her neck. When she raised her head once more, he sucked in a breath sharply as her eyes locked with his, making his spine meet the back of the chair forcefully.

Her hand kept its downward journey though, teasing the opening of her shirt, until her fingers came to rest finally on the buttons. One by one, she popped them with one hand, while her other caressed softly that fabric of her camisole that was revealed inch by inch.

Praying to God for strength against the onslaught of sensation that coursed through him, he clenched his jaw tighter, fighting the urge to groan. This couldn't be happening…She slowly pulled the shirt off, and bent over to rest it at his hips, and smooth it down with her palms. Fuck! It _was_ happening, and if her hands had gone up a bit more she would have known what she was doing to him. Hell, by now he briefly wondered if there was anyone who couldn't see.

Her eyes pinned him again, as she sat straight once more and scissored her legs, rubbing her thighs together. And trailed both her hand from her collar bone, past her breasts and slowly down to the hem of her camisole. His throat by now dry, he tried swallowing more than once when his mouth watered at the thought of what he was about to see. Slowly, ever so slowly she raised her hands, taking the camisole with the and inch by inch her pale skin appeared. He couldn't take his eyes of what he had been imagining since the day they met.

Her arms rose over her head, her hands holding her undershirt and she stretched. Oh, God, she stretched, her lace covered breasts getting closer to him, close enough to touch. He couldn't breath now. The sight of the small, hard peaks outlined through the fabric made sure of that. He couldn't hold back his groan this time either. He didn't care about anything anymore. Screw where they were, or who was in the room. All that existed was her and his need for her body…for all of her.

The self-satisfied smirk she cast him, only made him grow harder. She knew what was going on in his mind -or wasn't as was the case- and she was enjoying it. He didn't care anymore. He loved that she understood her power over him and that she took advantage of it. Since the very first day he had tried to get glimpses of this side of her and had failed but now-

He froze –everything froze- when in time with the song her hips started swinging in place and her hand crawled over her stomach and to the waistband of her skirt. One of her legs stretched until her bare foot touched his calf and then lowered again. He bit back a moan when one and then the other button popped under her fingers. Dimly he registered an ache coming from his thighs and he realized he had been gripping at them with his hands so he couldn't reach for her. But now…now she was parting the tan fabric, arching her back once again, making sure he could see the curve that was revealed underneath. Her outer thigh, another strip of black lace hugging the side of her hip, and then the beginning of one achingly smooth, long leg.

He nearly died right there, but no, her torture wasn't done. The moment she parted the other side of the fabric, until the two ends hung loose from the sides of the chair he consciously held his body in place. He felt like he had been shot to the stomach. There in front of him was a goddess, _his_ goddess, in everything but two scraps of lace. And even so he could see all of her. The smooth skin underneath her bellybutton, the perfection of her inner thighs…the place where the lace became darker, where he knew he had to stop staring at with such hunger. When her thighs opened slightly he couldn't bite back the growl in his throat. His sanity had left him long ago, and now literally at the edge, he looked up and met her eyes once more.

As the song slowly faded, and her eyes glowed with crave and triumph, she mouthed the lyrics to him. "You can't hide from the truth, because the truth is all there is…"

The silence that descended in the room afterwards, was one of wonder. For Booth though, it was more of a necessity than anything else. He couldn't speak, or move in fear of what he'd say; of what he'd do. He knew either would be disastrous to his equanimity. He would either grab her and drag her to her bed and keep her there for God knew how long, or he would tell her the unspoken truth they both knew but had never verbalized…and then he'd follow through with the first scenario.

Everyone came out of their stupor, when smiling softly –mockingly- at Booth, Bones stood up and gathered her clothes, facing the rest of their friends. "Well, I believe I can get in my pjs now." Unashamedly she walked out of the room still in her underwear, leaving them all looking after her, except Booth.

Still sitting on the chair in a daze, not daring to stand up and revealed the tent that no doubt would who in his sweatpants, he kept looking straight ahead.

"Truth or dare, Booth?" Angela's voice cut through the silence but not through their reveries.

"Truth," he whispered. To himself or to Angela he really wasn't sure.

"Are you hard right now?" The smile in her voice was obvious to him, even if he wasn't looking at her.

The reply came immediately, as he knew a lie would literally be obvious to them. "Yes."

"Who isn't?" came Hodgins' agreement filled with something akin to awe.

* * *

**Aaaaaand CUT! Do ya hate me? I shouldn't have stopped the chap where I did, right? Yeah I know, but I thought the mood of the scene stopped here, and now we're onto greener (some might say kinkier) pastures. I hope I'm not channeling Angela too much...lol **


	6. Too Odd To Handle

**It took the best part of night to get this out, so I really hope the thee sleeplessness shows you some part of my gratitude for your reviews. You guys are so good to me, and to this story that I can't thank you enough. So, not minding evil email hitmen with spears (_squint-squad_ I feel no pain!)** **I present to you chapter 6 of SS, hoping you're not disappointed by it, or otherwise let down. **

**Fear not! Smut is on the way once more, and it'll be the good stuff too (you know the kind we keep in those hidden files in our comps...lol) so hopefully you'll like this part enough to stay tuned for the next few chapters. **

** Disclaimer: Fox owns Bones, I don't...but I somehow know that the show owns _me_ now. **

**That said...Enjoy.  
**

* * *

When Temperance returned into the living room, it was to find everyone with smiles on their faces, though in Cam's case it looked more to be a smirk.

Shrugging that as well as everyone's appreciative glances off, she looked over to Angela. "You owe me a dare," she told her best friend teasingly.

"It's a game, sweetie. I owe you nothing," she playfully glared back, and then turned her eyes pointedly at Booth who was still sitting in the seat Temperance had left him at, though now turned towards the rest of the squints.

Amusedly, the anthropologist watched, as her partner's eyes bounced off of everyone else's except hers, as the playful and appreciative comments rolled around. Smirking at inwardly at her success, she took a few minutes to enjoy her triumph. Yes, they had been partners for a while and the underlying attraction they had felt since the first time they had met, had only increased in time, but also an unspoken agreement had been established. They would never act on what they felt, even if at times –such as this- their feelings overwhelmed them. Now, though Brennan wasn't so sure.

Somehow in the past couple of years, the dynamics between them had changed. Where before Booth had been the knowledgeable one in regards to feelings, now she felt as if she shared that knowledge too. Granted, he still expertly handled 'matters of the heart' as he called them during cases, but her motions had in a way been unleashed since her father had returned, even if he was in prison. The need to connect with her friends and loved ones had grown each passing day, and surprisingly that need was mostly focused on Booth lately.

The conclusion she had reached only days before was irrefutable and yet she knew she couldn't have denied it even if she wanted to. The most important, dependable, trustworthy person in her life was Booth. He was also the one she felt most for. That's why she couldn't lose him, and that had led her to absently think of ways to keep him in her life no matter what. When the dare had come up tonight, the path she had promised herself she wouldn't take seemed the perfect solution seemed the perfect plan to achieve her goal.

Smiling once more, while looking at him she thought that it really hadn't failed. Truly perfect. Now only to see this through to the end without any glitches. "Ange, did you ask Booth a question?" Temperance turned to her best friend once more, a plan for the rest of the night already forming in her head.

"Yep, I sure did," the artist replied, grinning madly and peaking Brennan's curiosity.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, the smile still in place, Temperance looked quizzically at Booth who was still avoiding eye contact. "So, whose turn is it, now?" Pausing so that the question hung in the air for a moment, she then plunged right in. "Can I have a go?"

The surprise on everyone's face was priceless; since for them it must have looked like a stretched that she even accepted playing the game in the first place. It had been fun so far for Temperance. After a sideways glance at Booth who was now once again looking uncomfortable, her smile widened. Hopefully before the night was over it would become much more enjoyable.

"Are you sure you want to try? I thought maybe Booth could have a go." Angela's suggestion peaked everyone's interest.

"Yeah. I think I could give it a try." All the previous discomfort had left Booth's posture, and finally he was standing with his arms folded on his chest, a quiet tone of menace lacing his voice as he looked at Brennan intently.

Weighing the pros and cons in her mind, Temperance decided that either way would work, but only hers would make sure the results were beneficial to her decision. For all she knew Booth could make her do something extreme to get his revenge, and knowing how his mind worked, Angela was not the one she wanted to kiss tonight.

"No, I want to do it." She mirrored his posture and brought her arms on her front, consciously pushing her breasts upwards in the low-cut tank top Angela had bought her. When she saw his eyes drop for a second, her lips quirked in triumph and pushing her luck, she switched her weight from one foot to another, diverting his gaze to her naked thighs, that she knew the boy-shorts made look good.

"Fine," was all he said, and it was all she could do to hide the smile on her face. The wheels were in motion.

"Thank you," she replied, re-taking her seat on the floor, and noticing Booth still stayed away from the group and more specifically her. "Cam, truth or dare?" she started, surprising most of them.

Temperance watched the pathologist's face, as the pause after her question lengthened and the woman's eyes darted around the occupants of the room and finally lingered on Booth once more before returning to Brennan. "Truth." The smile accompanying the reply was somewhat apologetic, an odd fact considering it was targeted at the anthropologist.

Her blue eyes studying the face of her boss, Temperance contemplated for a minute the impact a potential personal question would have on their relationship, as well as hers and Booth's but she just decided to go on with it. She _had_ stripped in front of them after all. "When was the last time you were in love?" She knew the meaning of the question did not escape Cam, or anyone else for that matter, when a shuffle followed her words. Not knowing what to expect, what her reaction would be to it, or why the hell she had even asked the question in the first place, she held her breath nonetheless as she waited for an answer.

A gentle smile appearing on her lips, even if somewhat bittersweet, Cam replied immediately, not unaware of the curious look everyone, including Booth directed at her. "Last time I was in love was a year ago in New York. He was a computer's engineer and had come to fix the machines in the coroner's office and we hit it off immediately." She paused to smile and shake her head at the look of relief on almost everyone's faces. "Unfortunately, it wasn't the kind of love that lasts forever. We weren't very compatible, I guess, so we ended up putting a stop to it after china started flying at each other over fights."

"Wow, that sounds violent," observed Hodgins with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and that's why it ended."

"Wait. There are kinds of romantic love?" Zach interjected, looking extremely puzzled and also just a tad embarrassed for his question.

"Yes! I wanted to ask the same thing." At Temperance's words, the young doctor looked relieved that he wasn't the only one perplexed, and she hurried to explain what she meant to everyone else. "What I mean is, from what the projected stereotype in today's society is, romantic love, if given that specific name and not other's such as crush and fling, is a once in a lifetime thing. You find the mate you are most attracted to, at which point you consider them as a lifetime partner and when the hormones-"

"Wow, wait, wait!" Cam interrupted her, putting her hands up for emphasis. "You mean that you love only once." At both anthropologists' nods, she smiled. "I know that some people believe that, but it depends on what kind of person you are really. For instance, I don't think that there is only one person out there for each of us. I've fallen in love several times in my life, so I think it's false."

A sense of embarrassment washing over her, Temperance turned to look at Angela to see if her best friend agreed. "I don't know, sweetie. No, seriously…what I feel for Jack, well, it's very strong and I could say I've never felt like this before. Aside from sex and every day stuff, the emotions are pretty huge."

Hodgins nodded beside his girlfriend with a big smile on his face as he drew her to him for a kiss. After several seconds, he turned towards Brennan with a serious look on his face, and her next words made her shiver. "You, of all people know how I feel for Angela, Temperance. So, yeah, what I'm saying is that I agree with what you said. You may have crushes and relationships, but not the real thing…that's once and for keeps."

Nodding thankfully for the support they had provided to her argument, she shifted on the ground, ready to ask Booth bout it, when she felt the armchair behind her shift. He had finally returned to his previous seat, and she couldn't decide whether that was a good thing given the current conversation or not.

"I had no idea that you squints were so romantic. And Bones? Weren't you the one believing in norepinephrine instead of love?" He smiled at her, and she returned it, relieved that they had gone back to teasing for now. She would be changing that however, soon.

"Whether you call it love, or norepinephrine, Booth, it doesn't mean that it doesn't happen," she retorted playfully.

"Yes, but it's love if it happens only once," he pointed out, his look serious, even as his mouth smiled.

"That, it is," she conceded, and read the surprise on his face, as well as a hint of apprehension, before she turned back around.

"I must admit I really didn't think you'd be of that opinion," Cam commented once more.

"Anthropologically," Temperance started, smiling as everyone visibly braced their selves for a five-minute lecture, "People surprise you, from time to time." She grinned wider at everyone's incredulous looks. "Well, let's move on. Jack, truth or dare?"

Shifting besides Angela, he inhaled deeply. "I can't let Zach be the bigger man here, so I'll say dare." His plaintive look strongly indicated that he believed she couldn't make up a good challenge for him.

Mentally picking up the gauntlet, Temperance considered him for a few minutes, as she would a skeleton. She was satisfied to see that he started squirming a few seconds after her scrutiny started. "I dare you to kiss Zach." She along with everyone else burst out laughing at the look of abject horror on his face, and the morose expression on Zach's.

Her previous mental search of the worst thing that could happen to Hodgins paid off when he shot to his feet immediately afterwards and started backing away with his hands held in front of him. "No! Absolutely no! Not even to find out who killed JFK."

"Oh, come on, bug-man! You can't back out of a dare you know," Booth taunted him with a cheeky grin; inwardly pitying the man for the task he had before him.

"Yeah, Hodgy. Bren didn't hesitate…a lot." Angela could barely get the words out between fits of laughter at her boyfriend's expense.

Taking pity on her friend Temperance decided that a concession was in order. "Come on, Jack. It doesn't have to be with tongue. Just a peck." When Hodgins seemed to be considering it, Temperance pushed her luck. "A peck but lips will move for at least two seconds."

Zach finally found his voice and offered his two cents. "I don't believe I agreed to any of this, and in all fairness-"

"In all fairness, Bones let you kiss her, so shut it, doc," Booth interrupted him, revenge tingeing his words.

"If you don't get it done in thirty seconds, we'll tell everyone in the lab that you did it," Angela's threat rang above everyone's urging.

"But I didn't!"

"Yes, but we'll say you did. But, if you carry on with the dare, our lips are sealed."

Looking around at everyone's nods Hodgins surrendered to what in his book was worse than death. Approaching Zach's seat haltingly, he froze just a few steps away. "Stand!" he barked at the young scientist, and when the latter did, after being pushed by Angela, Jack took another step forward. He raised his hands and let them hover level with his chest, while he determined where he should put them. With a grimace he decided that nowhere would be the best choice, and instead a head-on plunge would get this over with quickly and hopefully without much mental scarring.

Several deep breaths later, after looking everywhere else but at Zach, Hodgins counted to three audibly under his breath and leaned forward. Seeing that Zach leaned back, trying to avoid the contact, though unfortunately Hodgins had closed his eyes. The entomologist's wince of aversion was clear as the two men's lips met.

Between Booth's catcalls, and Cam and Temperance's bursts of laughter, Angela managed to get heard. "One, two." Even before she finished the last count, Hodgins had stumbled away, wiping at his mouth and eventually hitting the wall in his haste to get back. "See? It wasn't so bad, was it guys?" his girlfriend taunted him in-between her own bouts of laughter.

With eyes wide in terror and eyebrows near his hairline, Hodgins looked around at the people e used to call friends. "You…you are all…Well, you're out of my will, let me tell you. And that certainly means something," he uttered in a horrified whisper, unable to be mad at them, as he knew none of them did that spitefully.

"If this gets out of this room, I swear I will employ methods I learnt in Iraq." Zach's threat fell on deaf ears, as everyone just shook their heads at him with smiles on their faces, except Booth.

"Been there, done that," Booth's quiet comment wiped the smirks off everyone's faces, as they all turned to look at him.

Wanting quickly to divert the attention, Temperance turned to Angela. "Truth or dare, Ange?"

The artist nodded approvingly at her best, after realizing what she was trying to do, and after a sympathetic smile at Booth, replied, "Dare."

The heads that were previously turned on the FBI agent, all snapped towards Angela now and then at Temperance, a look of unholy glee shining in everyone's eyes.

"You better make this good, or I'm not analyzing a damn ladybug for you ever again!" Hodgins exclaimed, settling back on the couch, and draping an arm around Angela's shoulders.

"I second that," Zach offered, plopping down on the other side next to the artist.

In reply, Angela just stretched her legs lazily in front of her. "Do your best, sweetie. I've done it all and got the flexibility to prove it."

Memories of what Temperance had truly seen or heard that Angela had done, raced through the anthropologist's mind, as she tried to find something that could be both entertaining and not involving the use of a whip. Feeling a stirring against her back, she half-turned her head, but stopped just before it collided with Booth's. The sensation of his breath on the skin of her neck and ear caused shivers to run over every inch of her body. At first she couldn't focus on the words, but the moment she did, a smile appeared on her lips, and she didn't even notice how Booth's other hand cradled the other side of her head, or the interested looks their friends were throwing them.

Once again returning letting her eyes focus on Angela, Temperance folded her hands on her stomach in an innocent yet self-satisfied pose. "I dare you to use your very vivid imagination and confess your undying love and inexplicable lust to Booth."

While everyone's expressions turned wry, both Booth and Brennan knew they had hit the proverbial nail on the head when they observed Angela's body freezing as a stunned expression flashed on her face.

"Yeah, thanks for adding insult to injury." Hodgins groaned, letting his head fall against the back of the couch. And while Brennan had briefly thought that this dare could backfire spectacularly, as well, she was rewarded for her –or rather following Booth's- choice at the artist's next words.

"No! I mean…no…way I'm going to pass this opportunity up." With a big smile on her face –too big if examined up close- she stood up and walked over to where the two partners sat. "Get up, sweetie," she ordered Temperance jerkily and when her best friend complied graciously, Angela stepped up…and for a minute just stood in front of Booth's armchair looking everywhere else but at the object of her supposed affection.

Tapping her shoulder with amusement, Temperance leaned to whisper theatrically. "You have to make a declaration."

She just glared back at her friend. "I know. You will regret this," she gritted out, before dropping to her knees, her eyes coming level with Booth's ribcage, as he was sitting sideways on his place. Taking a deep breath she assumed with obvious difficulty a flirtatious and love struck expression. "Booth. Baby. I've been waiting so long to tell you how I feel. I love you endlessly; uncontrollably…" she went on in a monotone, clearly uncomfortable with the whole thing, but not wanting to admit it all the same.

After several adverbs that described her supposed love for Booth, and having said man snorting in places, she straightened up and paused to breath deeply again. "And I want you all the time, everywhere. In the lab, in the-" she cut off abruptly with a grimace. "Oh, for God's sake, _no_!" She stood up and back away. "This is just wrong, and I did my part, so there!" As everyone snickered or in Hodgins, Booth and Brennan's cases outright laughed, Angela got defensive. "What? I just can't do it, okay?"

"Weren't _you_ the one who demanded a kiss under the mistletoe?" Booth asked with a smirk, clearly enjoying his friend's discomfort.

A sudden smirk of her own on her face, Angela eyed first Booth and then Brennan. "And haven't things changed since then, Seeley?" she retorted sweetly, and seeing him look away quickly she nodded in satisfaction and sat back down next to Hodgins.

"They sure have, babe," Jack replied, giving her a lingering kiss.

Lowering herself back on the ground, Temperance turned to Zach. "Truth or dare, Zach."

"Definitely truth," he answered, glancing at Hodgins uncomfortably.

"Okay. Tell us each something you have always wanted to say, and never dared to," she challenged and then added for good measure. "We won't be offended…I hope."

"That's a dare!" the young scientist protested.

"No, it's not. It's a truth. Actually, it's several truths about each of us. Opinions if you prefer," she elaborated, and felt Booth tugging at her hair once more.

"Only you could turn a truth into a dare, Bones."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, not turning around so he couldn't see her smile.

"I can see how that could be," Zach conceded hesitantly and then turned to study each of them in turn quietly. Finally, after a few minutes of thoughtful silence on his part he started with Angela. "I saw you in your panties once." Everyone laughed at as he turned to Hodgins. "And I know about your love for the Bee Gees." The laughter increased in volumes, accompanied by snorts. Next was Cam. "Uhm, that one time with you-know-who, when you first came to work with us? Seen that too." At that Cam turned beet red, and solely by the fact that everyone –especially Booth- looked at her perplexed, Temperance understood that her partner wasn't involved in whatever 'it' was. Her relief was short-lived since the next moment Zach focused on her. "You should really give in to it." And then finally ended with Booth. "For a heart person, you're slow on the uptake. Don't shoot me," he added quickly and clamped his mouth shut as they all turned to gape at him.

"I…that was really not what I expected." Temperance commented, her brows furrowed in wry surprise. She shook herself and turned to Booth as everyone recovered as well, and posed the usual question. "Truth or dare, Booth?"

He studied her face for a long while before he answered, and even as he did –unbeknownst to her- his eyes met Zach's over her head briefly, before they met hers once more. "Dare."

Having made up her mind on what she'd do, whichever his reply was, she blurted out her dare readily. "Share your favorite fantasy…by showing us. With a person of your choice." She looked on innocently, as his eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline, but when his expression changed, Temperance wasn't so sure of herself anymore.

With a quirk of his brow and his trademark smirk, he locked gazed with her. His eyes darkened with desire, as his voice got all low and sinfully smooth.

"Are you sure you can handle that, Bones?"

* * *

**Disappointed? I must admit I don't know if this was up to standards, and I have to also add that another chapter of TFTW is up next because I owe you guys that read that...and it's long overdue. I had my nephew christened...if that's a valid excuse. So there...now tell me your thoughts/suggestions or even curse my as$ for eating all that cake and stuffing my face in general (random, I know.) ...It's 4:19 am...so...yeah...LOL**


	7. It's only Words

**Okay, guys, I know I'm the world's lamest person, but with a job and school going on, I just couldn't find my muse, and I searched and searched. Hope you don't hate me...I seriously love you all for the reviews and dedication to this story and I hope you won't give up on it, because I haven't. It will be updated more regularly, I promise.**

** Now on with the show...and remember...it's just fanfiction...heh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones...or Booth...or anything for that matter...except maybe a head cold and a really dreadful headache.  
**

* * *

_Having made up her mind on what she'd do, whichever his reply was, she blurted out her dare readily. "Share your favorite fantasy…by showing us. With a person of your choice." She looked on innocently, as his eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline, but when his expression changed, Temperance wasn't so sure of herself anymore._

_With a quirk of his brow and his trademark smirk, he locked gazed with her. His eyes darkened with desire, as his voice got all low and sinfully smooth._

"_Are you sure you can handle that, Bones?"_

* * *

Feigning nonchalance, Temperance stared right back at her partner defiantly. She was almost sure he wouldn't attempt anything too indecent in front of their friends.

_Almost_.

Not to mention the lick of heat at the pit of her stomach she got, just at the thought of something _that_ indecent. Mentally taking inventory of her bodily reactions to just that phrase uttered by Booth, she found that she was seriously out of her element, and to be honest with herself she had been all night. But she wouldn't budge. It was a moral imperative.

Oh, who was she kidding?

It was a _sentimental_ imperative. And a physical one. No matter how she had appeared, her dance for Booth had left her breathless and incredibly aroused. Now she wanted just another little taste of that arousal, on top of probably unsettling her partner. The most she had imagined when thinking through this part of her plan was that Booth would splutter as always at the mention of a fantasy and back off.

But now with him looking back at her with that predatory stare, she felt as if the tables had turned on her. Nonetheless, she looked back at him challengingly while inwardly fidgeting. "Give it your best shot."

"O-ho! Man, I wish I had pen and paper," Hodgins piped up, breaking the partners' staring match. "What the hell, who needs paper. Bets, anyone?" The entomologist added, looking around with interest and rubbing his hands.

She wished she could be as unsettled as her friends. Watching Booth looking on while Hodgins chatted friendly about the bets with everyone, Temperance wondered what he would do.

Could he pick Cam for this?

The question filled her mind, as she noticed Booth glancing at Cam's direction. No, he wouldn't be so cruel…would he? Why would it be cruel though? They were only playing a game, which most teenagers had spent whole nights playing. The answer came immediately to her in spite of her rationalizing. Yes, she would see it as cruel if he picked anyone else. After sharing all that they had, and after finally realizing that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same attraction as she did to him, watching him doing something –_anything_- with Cam would be cruel. And that while completely ruling out Angela. That would just scar her for life, in more ways than one.

"Okay, we're ready G-man. Who's gonna win? What did you decide?"

"I believe I was instructed to show you," Booth muttered, the predatory gleam in his eyes replacing the amusement at the Squints' antics.

Brennan swallowed when Booth finally stood and looked around at them with the same calculating look he had before. She knew this time it was for show. He had obviously already decided on what he'd do and was now prolonging the moment of truth just so he could put them on edge for a little bit longer.

"Well," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully "I think I've decided on who's going to be my…partner in crime. Bones?"

He extended his hand and relief washed all over her, along with a wave of trepidation leaving behind it only excitement. She placed her hand in his and let him tug her upwards, so that they stood side by side.

"Come on, _that_ was a given!" Jack interjected, earning a slap on his arm by Angela.

"Actually it wasn't," the artist smiled as a gracious queen would to her loyal, but slightly moronic subject. Turning her smile on the two partners, she continued mischievously with a note of condescension in her voice. "And what now?"

"Well, the thing is…" Suddenly Booth seemed nervous, and a small part in Brennan rejoiced at having predicted this side of him at least. The triumph she felt soon evaporated however, when he seemed to get in control again and smile in determination. "You said my favorite fantasy and for the past two and a half years, it's been mostly the same."

"And that is?" Cam moved her hand in an elaborating gesture.

"Just a minute." Everybody groaned, when Booth left the room and went farther in the house. "I need props!" came his shout from one of the rooms.

Her feet rooted on the spot, Brennan just stared down the hall, until he reemerged with a hanger in hand. She felt her eyes widening in surprise at the sight of her blue lab coat swishing along with Booth's strides as he came to stand beside her once more.

"Try it on for me, Bones?" his low voice whispered in her ear, and she forced her arms to move inside the sleeves as he held it out for her.

Her eyes glued on the floor, she buttoned the garment all the way up to her chest and waited for what was next to come. It came sooner than she thought when Booth's hands on her shoulders directed her to stand in front of one of the chairs left on the other side of the room from her dance before. She made to sit, but his hands on her shoulders directed her to stand.

"I'm the one who gets to sit…among other things," he muttered behind her and turned her to face one of the chairs.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, puzzled by how he was setting this up, and dimly noticing that the lights were dimmed once more. She looked around to find Angela taking a seat between Hodgins and Zach once more.

"What? We have to do it right! In fantasies it's always dark…especially in good ones," her friend replied mischievously at the inquiring look Temperance had given her. At once, Booth's hands left her shoulders and she tensed in expectation.

His only move was to walk around her and finally sit on the chair in front of her, so that she had to lower her head in order to look at him properly. She watched as he lounged on the chair, tipping his head back to watch her.

"I'm not doing another dance, Booth," she blurted out the first thing that came to her, feeling extremely uncomfortable at being the focus of attention while doing nothing.

"No. We had enough of that, haven't we?" he asked in a low tone, but Temperance didn't answer, thinking it was more of a rhetorical question than a real one. His next words surprised her. "Say something, Bones."

"What should I say?"

"Anything._Or _better yet…why don't you tell us all why you think women have what other people call 'maternal instinct'?" he asked innocently enough.

Though Temperance failed to see where this could help in showing them his fantasy, she found it harmless enough to give him an answer. "Well, anthropologically speaking, the female of a species is drawn towards protecting the young from any danger, since the ultimate goal-" she paused when he sat straight on the chair.

"What? Go on. You were saying?" he urged her, staring at her avidly, never taking his eyes off her face.

"Yes. The ultimate goal is the preservation and increase of said species…What are you doing?" she asked in bewilderment when his hands came up to grasp her hips. And though they were level with his eyes he hadn't stopped looking at her.

"My fault. I haven't told you, Bones, sorry," he apologized never taking his eyes or hands off her. "You're not supposed to pay attention to anything I'm doing. Just try to go on with your little speech. Can you do that?" The challenging gleam in his eyes should have warned her off complying, but she wasn't one to comply with instincts.

Raising her eyebrows, she picked the proverbial gauntlet. "Sure. So, the female may always acts according to what millennia of evolution have instilled-" she tried to ignore him as he pulled her closer to him, and finally stilled her as she stood between his open thighs. "Have instilled in behavioral genes of mammals, such as…humans." She cleared her throat as his hands started caressing her sides over the fabric of her lab coat. Her head bent down so that she could look back at him as he stared at her, she grasped at what else she could say on the subject.

"Uh-huh," he urged her to go on and brought his hands to her stomach as soon as she started talking again.

"It's the same with the so-called 'paternal instinct' only in males it doesn't manifest as strongly as in women-" she paused again, this time to catch her breath when he started unbuttoning the lab coat, playing gently with each button. "Since…since men weren't as constructive in maintaining the population rather…" she watched as his head bent forward, as soon as he released the button above her stomach and nuzzled the soft fabric of her camisole.

"Yeah?" now his voice sounded hoarse, and Temperance felt a twinge of triumph that soon faded, when his fingers started playing with the buttons over her chest. She could do this…she had to. But the tingles of pleasure and hunger running from her breasts down to her center left her breathless as well. Nevertheless she tried to go on and ignore the hot puffs of breath just above her stomach.

"Men were mostly relegated to hunting and protecting their tribes so they had little to do with children if…if at all so it was… "She bit back a moan when he finally unbuttoned the lab coat completely and grasped her waist to bringer closer to him. She focused on him and nothing else, feeling her last coherent thoughts on the subject fleeing from her mind.

He breathed deeply against her, and held the air inside as if savoring the scent of her, while still nuzzling gently. Finally placing a soft kiss on the now warm fabric, he raised dazed eyes to meet hers. "And…?" he whispered absently, already drawing her further towards him, so she had no choice but to sit on his lap, leaning more against him.

Their faces inches away, Temperance, struggled to understand what he was asking her. Her body was on fire where Booth had touched her and she wanted nothing more than for him to go on with what he had started. "And what?"

He enveloped her in his arms, and buried his face in the crook of her neck, rubbing his lips against her pulse point. "You were saying?" he murmured, following his words with an openmouthed kiss to the skin of her neck.

Gasping she strained against him, wanting to get closer. Wanting more. Feeling his right hand dropping to her hip and squeezing she lost all vestiges of higher reasoning. "I…I don't know."

"Yeah?" he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, causing shivers to run over her arms and spine.

"Yes," she gasped, both in answer and surrender.

"Bones," he moaned low in his throat. Immediately afterwards he froze. She tensed as well; struggling with the haze in her mind, not without feeling hurt by what she thought was rejection.

Moments later, his hands lifter her from him, and straightened her clothes, while visibly pulling himself back together. It took her a bit longer to do the same, and finally she looked away from him, in shame, only to find her friends, staring back at them both in wonder and discomfort.

"Yeah, well. That's my fantasy," came Booth's strained reply from beside her. "Weird ways to make Bones shut up."

She looked over at him to determine whether there was anything mocking in his eyes, but the only thing she found as he glanced back at her was the same frustration she was feeling. Suddenly, unbelievably happy, she tried to hide a smile.

"Weird ways? Handsome…replace weird with hot and you have a deal. " Angela replied cheekily fanning herself with her hand for show.

"Though it was more of wishful thinking than fantasy, wasn't it?" Hodgins added in the same tone.

"Well, now it's neither," the artist said smugly. "So…what now? Another round?"

"No!" both partners replied quickly. Glancing at each other they knew they were thinking the same thing. The public performance was one thing but the audience they could do without.

Looking away, Temperance drew a deep breath and looked back at her best friend. "I think we had enough for one night, Ange. Why don't we all go to bed?"

Receiving sluggish nod in reply, Angela frowned and acknowledged that their game was finished. "Fine." The immediate thought she had next however, put her back in good spirits. "Now, we should only decide, who's going to sleep with whom!"

"Ange!" came a chorus of exasperation.

"What?" the artist replied. Looking around, as everyone got to their feet. She winked. "It really _is_ a valid question!"

* * *

**So? Did it disappoint after all this time? I hope not...feel free to bash or praise...either will put me back into gear for this baby. love you all to bits and pieces as aunt Ange would say...oh...and there will be a bump up in the rating soon...soon, my friends...soon!**


	8. The Games We Play

**Hey** **guys, **

**As I was reading some fanfics lately, I've noticed something that really annoyed me to no end. It's not exactly plagiarism, is it? You can't quite protest when someone just takes your ideas and incorporates them to something he/she writes if it's not taken word for word. But when it struck me how similar the ideas were, I got really annoyed. Not to mention the fact that certain people seemed to imply that since I don't update regularly it should/could/would happen, without problems. **

**At this point I don't know what to do or if I'll do anything.**

**I'm just slightly sad that it's happened, and who knows? Maybe I'm wrong. **

**I would like your input on this one, whether good or bad. **

**Thanks, Greta **

**Anywhoo...On with the mindless show... :-D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, and even if I do, I have no knowledge of it. **

* * *

The previously un-thought of problem rushed to the forefront of Temperance's mind. Yeah, sure she and Angela had said they would manage when the time came, but after all that had transpired these few hours, it seemed like trouble spelled with big, gargantuan golden letters. 

"We have my king sized bed, and the queen sized in the guest room…" she trailed off uncertainly looking around at her colleagues and friends. Still there weren't enough beds.

"Yes, sweetie. Now if only we could decide, who will sleep where." Angela smiled innocently looking on to Cam for support.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea where everything is. I'm the innocent bystander dragged into the orgy." Cam shrugged with a smile.

"Orgy? As in the intercourse Ancient Romans-"

"No, Zach!" came a chorus of horrified shouts all around the room.

"Okay…just clarifying."

"Uriah gone wild. I never thought I'd see the day!" Hodgins said in glee, watching is friend with interest until Booth's next comment.

"And obviously you_really_ like Zach gone wild, huh?" Booth's smirk needled the entomologist.

"Don't get me started on what happened tonight, man. You don't strike me as an innocent bystander either," Hodgins gleeful expression returned after Booth's uncomfortable throat clearing.

"Play nice, boys. We do have to if some of us will share a bed." Angela trailed off.

"I'm sure that Hodgins will want to share one with you," At the couple's immediate yes, Temperance felt the need for some more ground rules. "And you will, as long as you promise that you won't sully the sheets."

"Now why did you have to mention Sully, Bones?" asked Booth distastefully, reverting to his usual self once more.

She looked back at him, rolling her eyes, "I meant sully, Booth. The verb as in smear, tarnish, besmirch."

"Yeah, that's what I said too." Booth muttered under his breath, but Brennan chose to ignore the comment.

Turning to Angela she addressed her best friend once more. "On the other hand I know you probably won't be able to keep to that rule, so as long as you'll be quiet and leave no evidence whatsoever of what may happen, do as you please. In the guestroom." She dismissed them with a wave.

She heard Hodgins voice, filter from the hallway, "Why do I feel like I've been scolded by my mother?"

"We've both been scolded, baby. Don't take it personally. Now I jut wonder who…" Angela's voice trailed off, and the sound following that was the door shutting firmly behind them.

"Well, I guess…uhm…I can sleep with Cam in my bed, or here on the floor-" Temperance started, only to be intently interrupted by Booth.

"Oh no, Bones. I'm not sleeping with another guy. Not in a bed, not anywhere within a three feet radius from my person."

"You did it in the army. Zach as well." Temperance pointed out, and winced instantly afterwards.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." He replied dryly, thankfully not seeming to have taken offence.

Struggling with what she was about to say next, Temperance forced the words out of her mouth through gritted teeth. "I guess, considering your past, you could sleep with Dr. Saroyan," she smiled with what she tried to make a sweet expression, but failed, dismally. Glancing at Cam across the room, she watched a gleam of amusement shining in the pathologist's eyes that were turned at Booth. Turning to see what was amusing in her partner, she found herself the receiver of a very disconcerting gaze.

Booth looked torn between strain and hunger, his eyes, drinking in her face and defensive posture. Temperance watched him as his eyes darted around the room to each occupant, and when he finally reached the inevitable conclusion, she saw it in his eyes, and held her breathe waiting for the verdict. It didn't come in the form of words, though.

Booth just strode to her, took her arm as he had done many times in the past and tugged her towards her bedroom And while the gesture at any other time would have summoned her defensive training to the fore, now she decided against it, as she walked beside him to her bedroom. His next growled words, increased her heartbeat significantly.

"You shouldn't have teased me like that after what happened, Bones." His audible pants next to her ear, sent a rush of adrenaline through her, while shivers of both apprehension and pleasure floated over her skin.

"I don't tease, B-" she finally found the voice to reply, but when he tugged her in the bedroom and closed the door behind them, he turn to her with a near violent stare.

"Yeah, you do." Glancing around the room, he noticed the folded sheets and covers on the bed. Bunching them in his arms he opened the door to throw them out in the hallway. "Zach! Covers!" He yelled, and shut the door firmly once more. "But I'll make sure you know the consequences if you do it again," he threatened softly, and walked up to her to cup her face in his hands for the third time that night. "I promise you that," he breathed against her lips, before covering them with his own.

The sensations inside her flowed and ebbed with surprising speed. Each stroke to her lips, each lick of his tongue against hers, ignited more sparks and pleasure in her body than anything she had felt before. The pads of his fingers rubbed against the skin of her head and forehead, in time with the moves of his mouth and tongue. Nothing had ever prepared her for what this kiss would feel like, not even her deepest fantasies and most sexual dreams could compare with it.

She returned the kiss with equal passion and hunger, further getting aroused by the feel of his trembling breath clashing with hers. She knew all had led to tonight. Every second since the moment they had met. Every minute that had passed with them so close tonight.

He tried to pry her lips from hers, but she followed his movements so that the kiss couldn't end. With a groan he surrendered and smiled happily against the hungry strokes of her tongue.

"Bones," he gasped against her lips, uncertain whether he could stop kissing her to say what he wanted. Giving up he continued with a muffled voice in-between kisses. "I need…"

"Me too," nodded fervently, but every moment that passed slowed their passionate frenzy into deep tenderness, with lingering kisses and gentle nibbles at each other's lips.

Knowing that if he continued kissing her there would be no time, to digest what had just happened, Booth hugged her against his chest, and led her head to the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of holding her against him, at last not fearing whether she would feel his arousal, or sense that their embraces meant more to him than friendly comfort.

"I want to get back at you for what you did to me out there, Bones," he laughed hoarsely. "But I don't think I can take it if you see it as just that. It's more than that." He breathed in her scent deeply, and held it in as he had done before, until his lungs burned with her inside him. As it should be. As it always had been.

Holding her tighter to him he did something he knew he'd never done before. "Please," he begged, a gruff, violent note creeping unbidden in his voice. "Tell me it wasn't the game."

Temperance held on to him tighter, refusing to let go of what she had just discovered. This wasn't a biological urge…it was an emotional one, so deep-seated inside her –in her soul, she'd say if she believed in them- that every part of her rejected the conclusion that this was just another night. Another kiss. Another man.

This was her partner, and as much as she knew their professional partnership was a rare thing, now she knew why as well. Their personal partnership was so much more rare, especially to her, that while tearing through her truths and beliefs it still was the thing she wanted most.

"No more games, Booth," she whispered the one answer she knew to be the truth. She couldn't hide from it anymore, and just hoped he could understand on how much she meant by that simple sentence.

A deep breath later, he held her tighter to him; rocking her to a tune only he could hear. She knew he had understood her, and that the leap was as much his, as it was hers.

"Thank you," he whispered and pulled back, to draw her into a kiss so emotional, she lost track of time. She surrendered herself again, her chest feeling full to bursting. A second later he drew back, once more and considered her dazed expression with a slightly more aware one of his own.

"But I still want to play with you, Bones."

* * *

**Too serious, towards the end? Too melodramatic? Teeth-rotting fluff? Whatever is crossing your mind at this point, I'd be extremely grateful to hear/read of it. And about the other thing /points upwards/ Lots of love, and a thousand thank you's to you for liking my story so much. If I don't 'see' you again until then: Happy Holidays! (which I highly doubt will happen since it seems I'm on a roll and there's smut ahead...Look out for the next chapter to be a really hands-down, all-the-way, going-blind-by-the-images M!!!)**


End file.
